Daydreamer
by Sseija
Summary: A frail heart, a girl opening their eyes and seeing the world in a different light…. Gou seems different, drowning in her thoughts. But it was inevitable. Now, she understands the appeal of swimming...


**I know it's not really original, but I just wanted to have fun with Gou :) ! It's mostly based on Free! Episode 02. I hope you will enjoy this little text :D !**

* * *

❝You seem to be awfully happy, Gou-chan...❞, her friend stated.

Everything started several days ago. Gou was lost in her little world, daydreaming with a foolish smile on her face. At first, they thought something good happened. The second time, they declared something fishy was going on. But none of her friends could bring up the subject. They were just observing and speculating about the interaction with the members of the swimming club. After all, Gou talked to them casually. She had even joined the club.

❝Oh, it's time for club activity !❞, Gou smiled, took her bag, stood up and waved at her friend.

The teenage girl sighed lightly. Totally ignored. Well, there would always be a next time. In the meantime, Gou ran to the swimming pool. She opened the door and stared quietly. A light pink colored her cheeks. Her eyes widely opened were sparkling. Those triceps. Those pecs. Those traps.

❝Ah, it's good to be young...❞, Amakata-san murmured behind her.

❝Sen-sensei, you startled me !❞

The young girl stared at the homeroom teacher a hand on her chest. Why was she feeling so guilty ? She was just looking after all. She nodded to herself and tried to calm down. The boys turned their head giving them a curious look. Sure, their side was lively.

❝What are you talking about ? Tell us ! I want to know !❞, Nagisa shouted with enthusiasm.

❝Give them a break and warm-up, Nagi-chan...❞, Makoto grumbled.

This captain thing put on his shoulders was really bothersome. Especially with Nagisa and Rei. Dealing with Haruka was pretty easy but those two... At this simple thought, Makoto was feeling like drowning. By the pool, Gou thanked him inwardly. She was really happy he accepted her in the club. Her eyes were glued to their bodies. The way they pierced the water was mesmerizing. They seemed so free. As if the world didn't exist anymore. As if nothing could stop them. She felt almost jealous. A gentle smile floated on her face. She wanted to watch them in the ocean under a blue sky. Their skins perfectly tanned. Their hair soaked with water drops rolling on their muscles.

Gou joined her hands. She should buy a camera one day. It would be worthwile to take some pictures. Just in order to have some memories of course ! And maybe marveling at the beauty of the male body. She put her palms on her cheeks and sighed heavily. A few girls understood the appeal of swimming at school. And it was for the best. After all, she didn't have to share those perfect views.

Makoto and Haruka were coming of the water. Forgetting her fantasies, the teenage girl grasped two towels. As Gou hold them out to the swimmers, Mako gave her a nice smile. Then he dried himself while talking to Haru.

_I can't get enough of those triceps. _Even if she was literaly devouring them with her eyes, no one seemed to be bothered. They discussed casually. Nagisa sometimes was speaking louder than his friends. He abandonned them an instant in order to convince Amakata-sensei to put a swimsuit. A failure was inevitable. Gou giggled and moved away. She came back quickly bringing up a bag full of bottles. She put it on a bench and let the boys taking care of the rest.

❝Amakata-san, may I ask you something ?❞

❝Sure, go ahead !❞

Gou hesitated. She bent down and put her hand in front of her mouth.

❝You know, the swimming pool is filled with chemical products... To clean the water and so on❞, she lowered her voice, ❝So you know... They can't go at home like this...❞

❝Of course, they must take a shower before!❞

Gou blinked. _Shower._ The word echoed in her mind. Water. Naked bodies. Bodies under the water. The locker room sounded like a forbidden area. And a forgotten one for Haruka. But her imagination was running wildly. Her face turned red leaving the teacher speechless. _What was she thinking ? _

The young girl bite her lips. She suddenly opened her eyes as if a lightbulb lit. Her path ! She had found it. She could become a trainer. Yes, she would train swimmers and see everyday what she liked the most !


End file.
